1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a reflection type screen for presenting projected pictorial images from a projector and more particularly the invention provides a projection screen penetrable by sound from behind the screen so that the sound can be heard directly from the screen with theater presence, the pictorial images being sharp, said screen being suitable, though not exclusively, as home theater use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, TV sets having large-sized screens as large as 50 inches and above have appeared, and the screen is further increased in size and as a means for increasing truthfulness to life, there has been provided a projection type TV set wherein pictorial images from a projector are enlarged and projected on the screen. This projection type TV set has speakers disposed on the screen side.
Conventional projection-purpose screens include such screen as beads, pearl, white and silver according to the kind of the surface element to be used. These screens have their own merits and demerits and there is nothing to choose among them, but as far as sound is concerned, non-penetrable type is predominant. As for sound-penetrable type screens, there is one on the market which is similar to a theater screen which is uniformly perforated, but this one is considerably inferior in acoustic characteristic, making it impossible for people to enjoy sound with theater presence.
In the case of a conventional sound-nonpenetrable type screen, it is necessary to arrange speakers on opposite lateral sides or in the lower region; therefore, when the screen is increased in size, projected pictorial images and sound are separated too far from each other to attain visual or acoustic balance. There is a theater-use screen uniformly perforated to allow sound to penetrate therethrough, but if this is used in a narrow space (such as a theater or class room), the viewing distance is too short, bringing the perforations into relief. And sharp pictorial images cannot be obtained or the acoustic characteristic is poor; thus, a satisfactory acoustic field cannot be obtained.
The present invention has been accomplished with attention paid to the above drawbacks in the conventional home theater-use projection screen and has for its object the provision of a projection screen which is designed for space saving for home theater use and which is penetrable by sound from behind the screen so that the sound can be heard directly from the screen with theater presence, the pictorial images being sharp.